Acceptence is slow as a freak
Plot Cybermen come....Right when the civilians and school kids haven't accepted Peter AND Riddick Story A few days has passed since Peter has became what he is. exactly a week. Mrs Dough refused to house anymore kids. So she had Peter find his own apartment for the time being with Riddick. The house they found apparently became their base. Riddick:'Hmm...I WONDER IF THIS HAS PASSAGESSS!!!!! *Tries to go through a wall transparently**Makes a hole**Starts to fall* AHHH! '''Peter: '*Grabs him by the leg before he could fall* You are HALF Alien. not completely. *Puts him back in the building* '''Riddick:....No fair! Peter:*Laughs* Have you been going to school? Riddick:.-. You are craazzzzzy. They are gonna make fun of my arm! *Shows his visibly transoarent gray arm* Peter: *Sighs* Reason number 6: Acceptence is slow as a freak. 6th reason why I dislike life itself. Riddick: '''Rule 40? '''PETER: THAT’S GIBBS RULES! Riddick: ...Darn. Peter: Besides. I don’t rip off awesome shows, people, *Folds his arms* and other stuff. go.to.school. Riddick: buttt PETAAAA! OOOh You got a hunger games name! PPeter: -.- Go before I give you...a.. Riddick: What? Popsicle? Peter: WEDGIE! *Riddick dashses off to school* Peter: Greeaaatt *Goes to do something* Cybermen: MUST RECRUIT! Peter: OH SHUT THE FUDGE UP CYBERMEN! *Stomps on them**Dusts his hand off**Starts walking away* ....Waaaait. *Music from THE DOCTOR WHO FANTHEM (The Doctor Who Musical experiance)*from the beginning*...Awwww man. Did the splitting universe thing dump canon Villians? *Facepalms himself* *Peter comes out the building to see gigantic gray steel ships above the city* Peter:...You got to be kidding me. *The bus carrying a bunch of school kids zooms off to the school like a racecar driver is managing it. Destuctive beams crashed down to the dark road surfaCe making a earthquake like tremor that made the cars be pulled aside.* *Several gray machines with a humaniod like resemblence come down the road* Peter: '''*Runs to the machines* HEY CYBERDWARPS! >Cybermen: REVERT REVERT REVERT UNDO UNDO UNDO! Peter:.....TYPE SEASON! '''Cybermen: '''REVERT REVERT REVERT REVERT UNDO UNDO UNDO! '''Peter:...TYPE BREAKER SEASON! *uses his crystal power to slam them together**The Cybermen are dropped**Shells open to show furr spider like cat beings with humanly shaped legs somewhat double jointed* ....SPIDERCATS!...Maaaan cat’s have not only infected the internet. but creepyness! Cybermen: '''REVERT! *Comes from the other direction* '''Peter: '''GET.YOUR.SELF.OFF THOSE INNOCENT ORGANISIMS! *Starts ripping them apart to find Aliens* NOBODY MESSES WITH A RELUCTANT HERO’S FANDALISIM! -.- '''Pitchfork guy: '''SGIPJSGIG AHHHH! IT’S A RIPPER! JACK THE RIPPER DESCENDTANT!!! '''Peter:....-.- Hey Cyberman. GO AFTER HIM! Cyberman: *Goes after the pitchfork guy* Pitchfork guy: Hey, you can’t catch me! *Runs off.**Andddd becomes that red spikey polymorph...but it is seen by the viewers* ---Riddick--- Bus Driver:..It’s not halloween...yet...Halloween 2 movie much?” : DRVE DRIVPKJLSGILS DRIIIVE! High schooler: '''*Swerves the wheel into another street lane* Bus Driver: HAY! High School:...I don’t have hay *Gives him a glare* '''Riddick: '''0.0 Um....Look out for that...MANDRAKE! Kids: WOJBLSLG MANDRAKES?!!!! The Highschooler looks to the left accidently spinning the wheel back int;s o-riginal direction. Riddick grinned. '''Riddick: '''Everyone here is a potterhead! hahahahahahahah~! Girl: -.- Why don’t we-- Cybermen start to catch up to the bus. Several of the kids become frantic. Scared. frightened. All order began...to you know...CRUMBLE. Riddick on the other hand grew a very brave face. He isn’t reluctant unlike Peter. He can go STRAIGHT into it! '''Riddick: '''Everyone....TAKEOUT YOUR GUNS AND CELL PHONES! '''Kids:....Wut. Busdriver: YAY! SHO-- High Schoolers: '''.-. um...NO SHO-- Riddick: What’ so bad about saying that weapon that can...ewww..I can’t bear saying it! *The Bus is pulled to it’s side* '''Bus Driver: *Swirls the bus back into action* I’ve wanted to do this foor a llooonnngg time! Zombie killingggg!!!!!!!! *Drives the bus into the Cyberman**Runs over them five times in a row* Riddick: '''Can I help? '''Everyone: '''NO YOU FREAK! (Rageface) ---- Peter--- Peter: *Makes a ladder using the Cybermen who are trying to float down**puts one ontop of another* Thank you. Pardon me. I hate you. Kay. Don’t pull my fooot man. Or I am poking your head out. *Give serious face* '''Cyberman: '''EEEEP '''Peter: >: Gooood boy. *He climbs to the top**Gets in the spaceship**See’s Giant Blenders* HEY ICECREAM COCHOLATE HOWEVER YOU SAY IT...Um...BAZZINGA! Blenders: EXTERMIONATE! Peter: there’s no Mayan’s aren’t here. *Shoots them all**Makes them frozen in ice**Goes to the control panel* ....Okaaay. What does this do? *Presses several buttons* Machine: '''Zelf Deztruct., Yez? '''Peter: '''No zomo zomo Blomoz JUHnizo '''Machine: Ztar Trek Peter: Ztar Warz MACHINE: ZTAR ZTREKL PETER:: ZTAR WARZ--ZUN WARZ! MACHINE: '''DETERMIONATE! PETER:...GAZILIONATE.' '''MACHINE:.'..Zurvivor alert! Zurvivor alert! Peter: ...BAZZINNNGA! *Sets random Cordinates**Makes the thing regather all it’s minions* ---Riddict--- The few remaning kids are crowded at the back of the bus. Riddict didn’t know what to do. He seemed perpetually scared. clueless. uncertiantly. Riddict:..I can’t accept this! Busdriver: '''Accept yoour doom? -.- '''Riddict:. '''NO. '''School kid 2: '''YOU ARE FREAK? '''Riddict:...NO. School kid 5: then what? Riddick: You better accept your hero right now. Kids: ...what hero? Riddick: '''PETER and I! '''Bus Driver: HEY DON’T TOUCH MY LOCKET!!!! *Uses a broom to suueee away the Cyberman* Kid: Which Peter? High Schooler: Petronious nicknamedd boy? Riddick: Yeaaaaah. He’s a...big crystal guy saving your but! *He points to the giant ladder being made by Peter climbing up* And I am his Sidekick! Not Billy Frost. Just Riddick Reddhead! *He shows his ectornite arm* And we..don’t...need. Technology to make us beasts, heroes,and villians. . We can work together getting these things OFF the bus. Do you ALL hear me? The kids gasp at his statement. STORY FORM BEWARE. Riddick brought out his hand. He has a brave look on his face. They didn’t need guns. nobody needed them. Death shouldn’t follow in trying to defeat these canon villians. They should work together as one. To help the hero. You gotta take risks to become the hero. You shouldn’t be afraid of death. Nor should everyone be under control. “Who’s with me?” Riddick said, using his organic hand. He’s almost your modern day Beast boy. Different story. different background. Different reason to stick away from his parents. He’s actually a orphan. The shaky kids put their hands ontop of his saying “I” UNtil it was almost like hands making wings at the same time. They accepted what may be their doom. The kids tunred around towards the wirelike Cybermen. “Rememer, they don’t have emotions.” Riddick whispered. They all nodded as the Cybermen edged near. Everyone knew the perfect emotion. the most perfect one of all. “ACCEPTENCE!!” They screamed at the Cybermen. The Cybermen titled their heads confused of this outragous random quote. “ACCEPTENCE! ACCEPTENCE!” This began to make the Cybermen back away. Now the kids were mimicking the Daleks but more demanding and bold. The Cybermen were going loco. Annoyed. So very annoyed. The kids are having fun doing this.Sometimes the anger had to be released. so a lot of them were lashing out their anger. A few got carried away ripping their armor off. The Cybermen fleed towards the ship at the worst stage of the kids wrath. “ESCAPE ESCAP ESCAPE ESCAPE!” The metal being sqeaked as orders were given to return back into their ships. Rays of yellow brought metal back in...except for the freed Aliens. Peter landed in a zoo. SCRIPT FORM...You can relax readers. nothing unnessacary. Peter: uuhh *Is cornered by lions* Uhh.,,.sit. Lions: *Sit* Peter: '''Speak '''Lion: MRAW! Peter: *Throws them apples* EAT EAT EAT Lions: *Eat the apples as Peter gets out of the station**They don’t eat the seeds or the stick part* Riddick brought Peter to a stage. Time has flown off so fast Peter didn’ realize it has been three hours since the things escaped. He had been trying to hack into alien computer systems very gruelfully. Peter:...What? Person: 'Heres’ the key to the city! '''Pete'r:....Give it to your basement. '''Person: *Laughs* You are so reluctant! I guess I’ll give the Reddhead orphan it! Crowd: '*Roars* '''Person: '*Gives it to Reddick* Thank you for bringing all the students together and freeing the... '''Peter&Riddick: '''Aliens. '''Person: I am pretty sure they were-- Peter: '''ALIENS! *Blasts him off* THEY AREN’T KITTENS!!! ...They end up walking home... '''Riddick:How do I spell my name? Reddict,Riddick, Riddict-- Peter: Your name is spelled wrong all the time...I pity you. *Laughs* *Then a female Revonagander appears* FR: '''Hai! '''Peter:That is not a cat or Racoon. Riddick: '''Awww she’s cute. Just a little child. Peter take her in. '''Peter: '''Why? '''Riddick: *Becomes full ectornite but with a human shape* I wlll take over you! Peter: 'OKAY KAY OKAY! '''FR: '''Cooooool! '''Peter:'Do you have a name? '''FR: Sophie Revon! '''Peter: '''Okay Sophie Van. /End. Major events -Peter lets a little revongander named Sophie Revon join him. -Riddick full embraces his recently given ectornite half. -Everyone ACCEPTS Peter and Riddick as Heroes, but this might change. Trivia -Riddicks name is mispelled a lot. -They mentioned Sunwars,starwars,and Star Trek. -This is the 6th episode in Peter 14. Category:Episodes Category:Peter 14